


Yo-ho yo-ho, a pirate life for me!

by Narkito



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers, Silly, kid!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINOR SPOILER ALERT:Based on something Mycroft said on A Scandal in Belgravia. It's a very short story about Kid!Sherlock (6-year old or so) trying to find out what to be when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo-ho yo-ho, a pirate life for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Again MINOR SPOILER ALERT over a passing remark Mycroft did in "A Scandal in Belgravia" (S02E01). You've been warned twice now!
> 
> It was written rather quickly as a way to escape stress, hope you enjoy :)

“And you, Sherlock, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

The room was dimly illuminated, the rainy clouds in the sky diffusing what little light was getting through. The children were seated in a circle and had gone, one by one, telling what their aspirations for adult life were. Two of them wanted to be astronauts, three boys and four little girls were really hoping for a medical career and a freckled boy who kept picking his nose was torn between a fireman, detective work or a superhero (any kind of superhero would do). Sherlock looked up to the ceiling and contemplated his options again. Follow into father’s steps and become a solicitor? How boring! He’s sure father never has the time to look at bugs or play with his toys anymore, in fact, he’s fairly certain father doesn’t even own toys. What an awful way of go through life. He pondered some more.

“Sherlock, sweetheart, go ahead, tell us. If you could be anything you wanted when you grow up, what would it be?”

Sherlock smiled and stuck his tongue out just a little bit, closing his hands harder around the bottom of his chair; thinking. Outside, water droplets started to hit the ground faster and faster, building into a rhythm, a proper storm. He looks outside the window and wishes it was summer already, he’s so tired of gloomy days, he can’t go outside on gloomy days; mummy says he gets sick too easily, Mycroft says he’s a pasty, other times he calls him a wimp, but mummy usually intervenes when she hears him calling him stuff like that.

“Alright, Sherlock, you’ve had your time, we’ll finish the round and then come back to you.”

Before Miss Lowell could ask Charles what he wanted to be, Charles jumped from his chair and yelled: “a rocker! I want to be a rocker!”

“What, you want to push rocks all day long?” Sophie bickered from the opposite side of the circle and all the class giggled, except Charles.

“That’s not what a rocker does!”

“Don’t get so frustrated, Charlie, dear. Tell us what a rocker does, instead. C’mon class, indoor voices and ears open for what Charlie’s got to say.”

Sherlock’s still stuck, so much so he doesn’t even listen to what Charlie says about what the average rocker-life looks like. _What to do? What to do?_ In the meantime, Sophie declares her desire to become a super model someday, like her mother.

“And, Sherlock, we’re back to you. Have you decided yet?” He shakes his head. It’s so hard to find something to do, there’s so many good stuff to choose from. “Well, dear, you’ll have to tell us tomorrow then, because now it’s time to put this classroom in order. Alright, children? Off we go. You know where everything goes.” Miss Lowell claps her hands and quickly everyone scurries to put their things away into their cubbies. Surely enough the bell rings and Miss Lowell prompts the class to form a line before leaving the room.

As expected, his parents had sent a car to pick him up, the usual chauffer, Dennis, steps down with an umbrella and shelters Sherlock from the rain on the way to the car, taking his bag from him and setting it next to Sherlock on the back seat. Dennis helps Sherlock with his seatbelt and ruffles his hair, before closing the door. He goes around the car and sets behind the wheel shaking his head a bit.

“Pouring dogs and cats, eh? Little Master?”

“Yes.”

“Should we take a detour, make a wrong turn and somehow end up in an ice-cream parlour?” The car turns to the left.

“No. Just home…” Sherlock sighs, “aren’t we picking up Mycroft today?”

“No, Little Master, Mr Holmes told me that wouldn’t be necessary today.” Sherlock sighs again. “So, how was school today, Little Master?”

“It was fine, I suppose.”

Dennis gives him a poignant look through the rear-view mirror and raises an eyebrow. Clearing his throat a bit.

“I’m just thinking, Dennis.”

“Oh, I know that look, Little Master, out with it. Are you worried about Mycroft?”

“No.”

“Well then? Don’t make stop this car and tickle it out of you”

Sherlock giggles at that.

“No, no tickles! You promised!”

“Alright, then, tell me, what’s troubling you?”

“I can’t decide what I want to be when I grow up and today Miss Lowell asked everyone in my class and they all knew, except me!”

“Little master, you’ll be anything you want to be, and then some more.” Sherlock smiles broadly as he looks through the window. “Ah, a smile, that’s more like it. How about a detective? You like puzzles and stuff, or a scientist, something to do with bugs.”

“Or a pirate, I could be a pirate! And you could be my second in command, Dennis, we would terrorise the seas!”

“Ah, that sounds more like it, Little Master, a lot more like you. I’m sure you’d make a wonderful pirate, most fearsome and rich.”

“Thank you, Dennis; I’m sure you’d be a great second in command too!”

“Aye, aye captain!” Sherlock giggles and wriggles in his seat.

“Do that again!”

“Aye, but only if this poor old pirate can get some ice-cream before dinner!”

“What this be sailor? I, the Captain already be saying no to ice-cream! Arr!”

“Mutiny, Captain, this be mutiny.”

“Aye, the Captain is convinced, we shall conquer the ice-cream islands!”

“That’s the spirit, Little Master, that’s the spirit.”

They both laugh.

~The End. Arr!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sleepy as I write this, so you may want to skip it.
> 
> About Dennis, I just thought it could be interesting playing around with the idea that the driver is so close to Sherlock as a kid. Sherlock as a kid strikes me as the kind of kid that could easily strike a friendship with and adult, so yeah. No more post from me in a zombie-like state I swear. (also, school's killing me. I should've asked for 27-hour days as a Christmas present).


End file.
